Hidden
by AshleyStarr
Summary: The hidden emotions and thoughts of harry potter, and other characters cutting, drinking, drugs, traitors, READ NOW NOW NOW!
1. Discovery of Blood

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters...So don't sue me...

If you like...read...if you don't...BITE ME!

Please review! This is my first fanfic and I wanna do better next time!

I sit on the edge of my bed thinking about that day. His body disappearing behind the curtain. _He's dead. HE'S FUCKING DEAD! _I scream inside my head. I need something, anything, to ease the pain. I hear Dudley come down the hall. I need to feel pain. I need to feel my bones crack and feel the white void or death. Maybe Dudley can help. I go out in the hall. "Hey Duddy! Mommy give you a hug lately...or are you to fat for her to put her arms around?" The reaction is immediate. I smile as the punches rain down. _Pain...I deserve this. I did it. It's my fault... _Slowly the world goes black...

I wake up to the yells of Uncle Vernon. I'm not able to understand what he's saying but I open my eyes blearily. I'm pulled up by the front of my shirt and thrown into my room. I smile as I climb onto my bed. _I deserve this...I am the murderer. I killed Sirius...Cedric._

__

_TAP TAP_

"Go away."

_TAP TAP_

"Nooo..."

_TAP TAP_

"WHAT?!" I yell as I jump out of bed. I'm blasted by a wave of pain but I still manage to get out of bed and go over to the window where I see a miniscule brown owl frantically tapping. I take the letter from him and decide against reading it. What's the point? It's just from Ron and I am too sore to stay awake anyway so I collapse back onto the bed.

"WAKE UP!"

"Wha...?"

"Hurry your ass up and make breakfast!" shrieks Aunt Petunia. I try to stretch but wince at the pain. I go in the bathroom and study the pattern of bruises on my face. I smile to myself. I deserve this. I deserve more than this...

I quickly change and go downstairs. I pull out a frying pan and put bacon and sausage in it. As it cooks I set the table. After toasting bagels and scrambling eggs I take a yogurt out of the fridge and head upstairs. The letter was still sitting there so I decided to open it.

Harry-

Guess what? Mom says you can come over for the summer! We are going to come get you on the 25th. We are going to travel by floo powder. Write back and we'll c'ya soon.

-Ron

I throw down the letter. _What's the point? I don't deserve friends. _I need to get rid of this pain. I go into the bathroom. That's when I noticed the knife. Sirius. He gave it to me. I sit on the floor and caress the blade. I smile as I drag it across my skin. Deeper. Deeper. All over my arms, legs, stomach, chest. Everywhere I can. I watch myself bleed. Smiling I turn on the shower and gasp as the water passes over my wounds. I watch the blood go down the drain. The pain slowly fades. I get out and wrap a towel around my waist. Once in my room I gingerly put on a long sleeved shirt and pants. I feel good. Not guilty. Smiling I write Ron a response.

Ron-

Sure I'd love to come over. The 25th is fine. Can you come late so the Dursley's don't know I'm leaving?

-Harry

I go downstairs and begin my chores. I feel so good. As I go behind the shed after I mow the grass I find myself face-to-face with Dudley. He quickly pulls a cigarette out of his mouth and slams me against the shed wall. I gasp as my sore, cut body makes contact with the wood. "Don't ever tell anyone what you saw!" he hisses. A thought suddenly occurs to me. "I won't if you get me a pack." I say. After a brief look of surprise he says he'll get me some. "What if I got you an ID?" he asks. "Sure. Give me one now and I won't bother you. He hands me a cig and I walk away. Once in my room I light up. Ignoring the burn in my throat I inhale. Maybe I'll die a little quicker. I smile. There's a thought. It'll make everyone happy at least...

I've been smoking for a while now. Now it doesn't even make me feel any different. I need something stronger. I walk over to an alley where Dudley told me they sell some excellent weed. "Yo kid. Want some of this magic herb?" he asks. "Yea." I hand him a few pounds and he gives me a big baggie. I hurry home and roll it. Smiling I roll it and inhale. _Now this is good._

I wake up in a few hours to Uncle Vernon pounding on the door telling me to make breakfast. I quickly dress and while I'm walking down the hall Dudley hands me a fake ID. "Thanks." He grunts and goes downstairs. I quickly pull out my wallet and put the ID inside. _Now I'll have some real fun. _After making breakfast I go outside to pull up the weeds on the flowerbed. I make slow progress but stop suddenly when I accidentally stab myself with the hoe I was using. I stare at the blood, enjoying the sting of a new cut. It's been five days since the last time I cut. I now always wear long sleeves but sometimes I roll them up while working. I now stare at my forearms. My creation. So beautiful. When I am finally done I take a shower and watch the ruby red blood seep out of me. So beautiful.

I go change in my room and light up a cig. Being sure to blow the smoke out the window I notice a cat staring at me. A cat with markings like spectacles around it's eyes... "Professor McGonagall?" I ask quickly putting the cig out. The cat jumps into my window and immediately transforms into a plump witch in red robes. _The color of blood..._I shake my head. "What are you doing here?" I ask while discreetly throwing the cig out the window. "The Order sent me to check on you. Just to see if you were ok." she says briskly. "Oh. Well. I'm ok. I was just about to go to bed" I lie. "Oh. Then I'll go. I can see that you're all right. By the way isn't it a little hot for long sleeves?" _Oh shit!_ "Oh, I just have to do laundry all my other clothes are dirty." She nods "See you at Hogwarts Harry." And with that a cat jumps off the roof. _Boy that was close. What would they do if they knew their Golden Boy cut and smoked? _

I wait until dark and sneak out of the house down the street. Walking silently I go inside a package store. I grab a bottle of Vodka and a 6-pack. I show the dumbfuck my ID and hand him some money. Once on the street I jog home and carefully climb into my window. _Time to PAR-TAY!_

I awake to a blinding hangover and an extremely full bladder. After going to the bathroom I down three aspirin and make breakfast. Just frozen waffles I can't deal with anything else. Thankfully no one noticed how bad I looked. I suddenly noticed it was the 25th . I was getting picked up at 12 and headed to my room for some sleep. I woke up at 3pm and realized I had to pack. I threw my weed, beer and cigs in my bag then added clothes. Still hung over I took more aspirin and on second thought added that to my bad also. I piled it by the door and went downstairs for an apple. As I ate it I wondered about how Ron would take my smoking and drinking. _What if he gets upset? How am I going to get away to smoke? Maybe I'll share. But then again he might be against it. _I had noticed the weed didn't seem to work as well anymore and now smoked almost once a day.

I go up to my room and put some Breaking Benjamin on. I lay on the bed and doze for a while. I open my eyes what seems 10 minutes later and look at the clock. It says 11:45!!! _SHIT! _ I quickly dress and wonder as I spike my hair how the Weasley's will take my new style. I've been labeled as 'goth' because of how I dress now. I am wearing black jeans and jacket with chains and a chain wallet. "Well fuck them!" I think as I go downstairs with my trunk. As I get into the Sitting room I am surprised to see the Weasley family looking at me from the center of the room.

Does it suck? Wanna give me ideas? Well I'm off....

Ash


	2. Suprising Loyalty

"Harry dear how are you?" asks Mrs. Weasley pulling me into a great hug. "Fine." I say when she lets go of me. "Hey Ron." I smile. He looks at me funny but before I can question it I turn to Fred and George. "How's the Joke shop going?"

"Great!"

"We sold so much—

"At least 10,000 galleons worth—

"And now—

"WE'RE RICH!" They finish together. "OK lets get going!" Says Mrs. Weasley. I grab some floo powder from a bag Mrs. Weasley handed me and throw it into the fire. After saying 'The Burrow' I find myself standing next to the Grandfather clock in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen. "HARRY!" squeals Ginny pulling me into a bone-cracking hug. "Hello Harry" says Mr. Weasley shaking his head. The next moment the whole Weasley family is surrounding me. Smiling I excuse myself and take my things upstairs. Ron follows me and once I put my things down I face him. "Hey Ron, you haven't said hi yet." I grin. "Oh hi." He smiles. "I was just a little...shocked...by your new look." He laughs. "Oh you like it?" I ask pretending to model. We start laughing uncontrollably. "Do muggles actually wear that?" he asks. "Some. Actually some think its a little weird..." I trail off smiling. "YOUR WEARING MAKEUP?!" exclaims Ron suddenly. I bust out laughing and it takes a moment before I tell him not to worry. I'm not hiding anything. Ron forced a smile but I could tell he was a little freaked out. "Hey bro at least I'm not dressed like Draco used to." Ron laughs "Yeah that hair this was a little fucked up. I would LOVE to see you like that." He smirks. I pretend to look horrified and hear Mrs. Weasley call us for a snack before bed. Ron starts to leave and I tell him I'll be right there. Once in the bathroom I light up and take a drag. Feeling better I follow Ron downstairs. Golden Boy smoking? Bullshit! I laugh to myself.

I couldn't eat much because I was thinking about how bad I needed a smoke. Finally it got to be too much and I excused myself saying I'm tired. Once alone I roll a joint while I smoke a cig. Making sure I open a window I blow all the smoke outside. I hear Ron's door open and I know he'll be wondering where I am. I get out the door of the bathroom and go into Ron's room. "Hey Ronnie!" I say laughing. He looks at me weird for a second and asks, "Are you ok?" Still laughing I manage to say yes and flop onto the bed. "Good Night Ronnie!" He gives me another weird look and rolls his eyes, "Whatever." I think I laughed myself to sleep.

Sirius runs into the room. Wand out curses flying. Suddenly he falls, falls...His face looms above me. "YOU KILLED ME!" YOUR OWN GODFATHER!" I cover my ears. NO! NO...

I wake up with tears on my face. I look at Ron, sleeping peacefully. 'It's my entire fault. Mine.' I take a knife out of my pocket. Rolling over in case Ron wakes up I drag it across my arm. 'My fault.' I bite my tongue as the knife digs deeper. 'MINE! I DID IT!' I pull up my other sleeve. 'MINE! I'm a murderer.' I think back to the Triwizard Tournament. I've killed twice, Cedric and Sirius. I deserve to die. I put the knife back in my pocket and before I fall asleep I look at my arm. It said Murderer..

I wake up at dawn. Looking at my arms I realize they are covered in dried blood. I go to the bathroom and light up. As I run the shower I look at myself in the mirror. 'Murderer' is all I can see. I step into the scalding water in the shower and watch the blood-tinged water go down the drain. I let the hot water run over me until I hear a knock on the door. Snapping back to reality I turn off the shower and get dressed. I put on a black T-shirt and a light jacket to cover my arms. I could heal them but I want to feel the pain. I'd be stuck with the scars anyway. Pulling on black jeans I hear pounding on the door. "WHAT?!" I yell. "Hurry up! Other people have to shower too!" yells Fred. I quickly spike up my hair, making sure my fringe is covering my scar and put some liner on. "Fine, I'm done." I open the door and walk past Fred, George and Ron. I', almost out of the room when I hear Ron ask "What's that smell?" I look back and go down the stairs quickly. I smile at the Wizarding World's ignorance.

The summer went on and my depression grew. I now cut every day. It was an obsession, an outlet for my emotions. I killed Sirius. Cedric. I destroyed Cho. I deserve to die. I don't know what kept me from doing it. I want to so bad but I feel as if I don't go to Hogwarts first there is no point.

One night I decide to..influence..Ron. I sit on the floor and look at him lying on his bed reading a magazine. "Hey Ron..uh..ever try a beer?" I ask randomly. He looks up with a blank look on his face. "Beer? No." I smirk and toss him a can. "Drink up Bro." He takes a sip and makes a face at the unfamiliar flavor. "Just swallow, you'll like it." I smile. Getting messed up is always fun with other people.

I wake up the next morning with a horrid hangover. I'm guessing we drank everything I had. I lay awake with my eyes shut against the sun when I hear a moan from Ron's bed. Glancing over I see him cradling his head. I slowly sit up and take three Tylenol from a bottle beside my bed. "Ron." I say in a hoarse whisper. He slowly opens his eyes and I stand up gingerly. After closing the curtains I give him the bottle of Tylenol. "Take three. It'll help." He swallows each one-by-one then smiles slightly. "We gotta do that more often." Grinning I nod. "Yeah this is the only bad part. By the way, you look like shit." I say laughing. "Yeah Harry, you too." He laughs.

We stumble downstairs and realize it's past lunchtime. Sitting heavily we rest our heads on the table. Suddenly Fred and George apparate into the room, startling both of us. "Shit." I moan. "Could that be any louder?" asks Ron. I put my head on the table while Ron looks at his brothers with red-rimmed eyes. I hear the twins chuckling and look up. "We knew it!" They say suddenly. "Potty—I mean Potter..what did you and our dear brother do last night?"

"And what are you doing tonight?" adds George grinning. "We didn't do no weed." I say. "Maybe a little beer..it was Ron's first time so we didn't get that fucked.." Fred and George sit next to us and we make plans to meet up tonight to "celebrate Ron's and my return to Hogwarts".

Ron and I slowly climb out the window into the night. Once on the ground I light up. "I didn't know you smoked." whispers Ron. "Well now you do." After about five minutes of walking we see Fred and George up ahead. "Have you and Fred ever actually done this?" I ask. "Well to be honest...no" They grin. "Oh great." I smile. "Well just don't end up like me alright?" I laugh. I light another cigarette and glance at Ron. He look's nervous. I whisper to him "If you don't wanna—

"I do!" he says. I grin. "Good!" Fred had just learned a spell that creates a double of something he makes us have three 6-packs. "Alright guys here we go." After drinking 6 beers each and sharing a few blunts we are so messed up we can't even see straight. "Hey guys?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh."

We break out laughing." Too bad we're not going to Hogwarts." Says George. "Yeah we'd do this every..uh.." He stops. "Night." Says George. We went on like this all night. Around dawn we knew we had to get back into the house. After many failed attempts to get there we gave up and Ron and I somehow got to the deck and sat on chairs. "Wow we were really fucked up last night." Says Ron. "I got one last beer. Wanna split it?"

"Yeah."

"To Hogwarts." He says holding it up. "And that your mom will never find out about this!" I add laughing.

It's as if Fred and George have found a new respect for me. They jump at every opportunity to help me. The morning we left for King Cross they were all to happy to carry our trunks into the car the Weasley's had rented from the Ministry of Magic. "I hope next year I can drive" says Ron as we pile into the backseat. I notice that Ginny sits next to me and tries to get as close as possible. I shake my head and nudge Ron. When he looks over I point at Ginny and he rolls his eyes. Bored already I pull out a portable CD player and sit back as System of a Down pounds into my ears. Trying to ignore the Weasley's curious looks I close my eyes. It seems only a short while before Ron nudges me in the ribs. I open my eyes and climb out of the car. We were getting strange looks by the muggles in the station. I guess we looked a bit peculiar because of the Weasley's worn clothing and my rocker gear. I smirk as I give the finger to a group of staring muggle teenagers. "Harry dear your turn. And don't do that your drawing attention." Says Mr. Weasley. I pick up Hedwig's cage and push my trolley into the barrier. Suddenly I am surrounded by thick, bushy brown hair. "Hey 'Mione." I smirk. "Oh Harry! Ron told me you looked different but...Oh harry you look so different!" She stops for a breath. "If she knew what we did this summer I wonder what she'd do?" I whisper to Ron who smiles. "Oh Harry, you're not wearing your glasses!"

"Yeah, I got contacts. Now I look normal for once. I always hated those glasses but they were the cheapest and the Dursley's weren't about to spend one more cent than they had to." We walk over to the train and after situating our trunks we find an empty apartment. "Thank god we don't have to share this year." Says Ron.

We talk about our summers and I treat them to snacks off the food cart. All the food made me want a cig so to finish it off I pull out my pack. I pull out two and use a replenishing spell to fill it up again. Handing one to Ron I'm just about to light up when Hermione yells, "Harry what are you doing? Ron too! What do you think you're doing?" I look at her while I take the cig out of my mouth. "What does it look like we're doing?"

"Harry, Ron, no! Smoking's bad! You're going to get sick and they'll kill you!" I shrug. "No loss." I light it finally passing my lighter to Ron. "You've changed Harry. You've even corrupted Ron." She says defeated. "Change is good I say through a cloud of smoke." I was on my second one when the door opens and I see the familiar white-gold hair of none other than Malfoy. "Get out of here Malfoy." Says Ron through clenched teeth. "No. I think I'll stay weasel. Wanted to know who was breaking the rules and smoking." He says looking at me. I roll my eyes and look away at Ron giving the impression that I don't give a damn. "Who's your friend?" sneers Malfoy. It takes me a moment to realize that he doesn't recognize me. I smirk and wink at Ron. "Well all the other compartments were full so I got stuck here. Who I am doesn't matter dude." I take one last drag and stand up stepping on the butt. Looking at Malfoy I realize we are of the same height. "Well I'm Draco. You're more than welcome to sit with me instead if you wish." He says holding out his hand. Ignoring it I tell him ok and I turn to Hermione and Ron. "Looking into the mind of the snake." I say when Malfoy steps outside. "I'll meet you at the castle. Save me a seat in a carriage."

"What are you going to do?" asks Ron. "I'm gunna see what type of person Malfoy really is."

"Why? What's the point? He's shit!" I shrug and walk out the door to Malfoy. "So Malfoy, where are you sitting?" I ask as I search in my pocket for another cig. "Just two compartments away." Finally locating my pack I offer him a cig. "You smoke?" I ask. "Nope."

"Well then. Let me the one to influence you." I say smirking. I light up and lean over to light his. "Put it in your mouth and inhale." Reluctantly he does so. He starts coughing, trying to hide it and I smirk. "You weren't lying. You never did smoke." He smiles and takes another drag not coughing this time. We reach an empty compartment and step inside. "What's your name?" asks Draco. "Darsius. Dar. Ancient family name."

"Oh a pureblood name." he says. Typical Malfoy. We start talking about Quittitch and Hogwarts when I reach up and make sure my fringe is covering my scar. That's when Draco noticed something I always hoped no one would ever discover. "Dar..your arm." He says reaching over. I try to move away but he grasps my wrist. I jump in pain he notices my pained expression and pulls back. "You don't.." A question in his eyes but nothing other than understanding crosses his face. "Can I look?" he asks gently. How he knew I will never figure out. Nodding I unbutton my jacket and pull it off. Wearing just a sleeveless shirt he can see everything on my arms. "Shit." he says taking my arm. I don't know why but somehow I knew he was my friend. I somehow knew I could tell him everything. His hand stops at new cuts near my wrist. I had done that this morning. He touches them lightly and I wince. His hand moves up and he notices some new scars spelling 'MY FAULT.' He lightly touches them "My fault?" he asks. "I.." I stop and look at the gray ceiling. I'm trying not to cry. I haven't cried since the end of fourth year, not even when Uncle Vernon beat me. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I say what I thought I never could, least of all to Malfoy. "I murdered them." I breathe. "I'm a murderer. It's all my fault.." I trail off. "Who?" he asks. Ignoring his question I shake my head. He nods and takes my other arm. He runs his hand over the angry white scars spelling out 'murderer'. "How did you know?" he sighs as I put my jacket back on. "Because I do it too." I see tears in his eyes, the same tears I am now holding in my chest. "My father. He beats me, rapes me. I can't take it sometimes." He says looking at me. "He sold my life to..HIM." his voice becomes cold and hard at the last word. "Voldemort" I whisper. Unlike other wizards he doesn't cringe at the name. "Can I see Draco?" I ask. I am surprised by my voice. So soft. He nods and begins to unbutton his shirt. He pulls it off and I am shocked by what I see. He doesn't have as many scars as me but they were deep. That you can tell. "Shit." I whisper. "I wish I could just sleep for years and year. Just sleep until I die. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this shit." Draco studies my face. Putting on his shirt he says something I did not expect. "I know you." He says slowly. "Harry." He does not spit out my name but just speaks it because I am his friend. I put my head in my hands and sigh. "I'm sorry Draco but if you had known.."

"Remember when we first met I offered you my friendship? Well I think that offer is open again." He says smiling. "Thank you."

Suddenly I see someone looking in the window. "Button your shirt." I hiss. He buttons it as I go to the door and open it. It's Ron. "Come in here." I say. He sits beside me and looks at Draco coldly. "Harry why— I cut him off. "Draco and I are friends now. I just want to make it clear that there is to be no fighting between you two. And, even if it hurts Draco, try not to call Hermione a Mudblood." I say slowly. "And also if Draco didn't know I was Harry you could've just got us in some deep shit there." I smirk. "Oops." Ron grins. Suddenly shock appears on his face. "Wait..you really ARE friends?!"

"Yes we are." Says Draco. "Got a problem with that?" I ask. "Oh no. Just a shock..but Harry..are you sure you're not stoned or something? MALFOY?"

"No Ron I'm not. I just ask you don't fight. Not like you have to spend time with him."

"Dear god I hope not." says Draco. "Well I got to go. Hermione and I will save you seats in a carriage." I nod. "See ya dude!"

"If father finds out I'm friends with you Potter he'll literally kill me." says Malfoy once Ron leaves. "What if.." I stop not believing what I'm about to say. "What if I joined him?" Draco looks up, confused. Join the Dark side? You'd do that?" I smirk. "Just because I'm Harry Potter doesn't mean I'm a good person. Besides Voldemort will be THRILLED to have the Golden Boy on his side." Draco looks as if I just gave him a million dollars. "When father hears this he'll be so—

"Happy?" a deep voice asks. "Father?" Draco asks. "Yes I've heard your little conversation with Potter here," He shifts his attention to me. "A little gothic there Potter." He smirks. This confuses me. Since when had Lucius been this..friendly? "I heard you want to join the Dark Lord."

"Yes. I feel it's the best decision I can make." He looks into my face. "I see you are sincere. Surprising." He sits down opposite Draco and me. "And what do you think you can do?" he asks smirking. I glance at Draco who gives me a supportive smile. "A spy possibly. Dumbledore feels no need to hide anything from me..including the whereabouts of a certain Order. And its members." Lucius looks at me in disbelief. "Good. Dumbledore trusts you. And what else can you do?" I smirk. I'm going to enjoy this part. I have also been practicing some curses. Including, even, the three illegal curses. I am advanced in the dark arts..I have no problem with pain." I stop. "You can perform the three Unforgivable Curses? Prove it to me. Use Draco here. The Imperius." I look at Draco who looks a bit scared. 'Sorry' I mouth. "IMPERIO!" Draco stands up and looks at his father. "What would you like him to do?" I ask Lucius. "Send him to get one of your peers. A first year." Keeping total control I send Draco out into the hall. Within moments he comes back holding a small first year. He had the boy in an armlock and had his hand over his mouth. "Good. Good." Says Lucius. I raise the spell and Draco drops the boy looking confused. "Sit Draco." I command. The first year tries to run but I yell "IMMOBILOUS!" and he falls to the floor with a large crack, both his legs broken. Lucius is nodding. "Now the Cruciatus." I nod. "Fine." I look at Draco again who, although a little shaken, looks fine. He nods. Raising my wand I say "REPARIO!" Mending the boy's legs. Taking a breath I yell "CRUCIO!" The boy on the floor screams and twitches in intense pain. Suddenly something in me snaps. Smiling I yell "CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO!" The boy is in so much pain it makes me happy. I raise my want and the curse is raised. Lucius is motionless but Draco is clearly shocked at my brutality. "Good" says Lucius. "You know what I want of you. Do it now." I nod. The boy whimpers but in a rage I yell "AVADA KEDAVRA" suddenly there is a blast of green light and the boy is dead. I mentally pat myself on the back.

Lucius smiles. "I will be back for you." With a pop he is gone and with him the body. With a sudden lurch I realize the train had been stopped. Like time had been frozen. Draco looks at me. Just looking. I sit next to him. "I didn't want to do it to you. I am sorry."

"It's ok. I've had worse. I was just scared he'd tell you to use the Cruciatus." I nod. "That would suck."

"I need to ask this. How deep are you involved in this?" Draco looks uncomfortable but answers anyway. "I'm probably going to get the dark mark soon." He says slowly. "Maybe we'll get it together." I wish out loud. "Yeah" I smile. "We haven't even got to Hogwarts yet and so much has happened." I laugh.

The train slows so we change into our robes. As the train slows Draco yells 'see ya Potter!" I wave and meet Hermione and Ron. "It's a 20 minute ride Ron." I say pulling out a new bowl I had just bought. "Wanna try it?" Ron grins "Hell yeah!" Trying to figure out what got Ron so excited Hermione turns to face me. By this time I was pulling out my grass. "Oh shit Harry! NO! I won't let you! RON! Ron too? NO!"

"Hermione on my honor I will only do a little." I glance at Ron. "Him too. Here we go Ron." I say as I light it. By the time we got to Hogwarts Ron and I were totally stoned. Even Hermione was a little fucked up from sitting there. As soon as we got to the Griffindor table Ron yells "I'M HUNGRY!" making everyone laugh. I think they knew what we did. Draco starts coming over and I wave at him like a moron. "Harry are you ok?" I just laugh. "Damn it Harry you're stoned!" I grin "Ding Ding Ding we got a winner!" Draco looks shocked and sits next to me. We look over and see Ron trip and fall onto his face, laughing uncontrollably. "Him too?" I grin. "Yup" Draco smiles. "Father sent this. Read it as soon as you can." I nod. Suddenly Dumbledore's voice fills the hall.

"Please Return to your proper tables! Now, on with the sorting!" Ron and I are bored already so he puts his head on my shoulder and we lean back-to-back. A few of the Griffindors stifle laughs and we notice there was a large silence. We hear McGonagall repeat a name three times. MacDonald, Timothy. Draco and I meet each other's gaze from across the hall. Finally the ceremony moves on. I killed him. The realization doesn't even bother me. I am totally indifferent to it. Finally the first years were sorted and Dumbledore rises. "I am pleases to announce we have a new arrival to the 6th year! Everyone, Marissa Riddle!" The name stirred up a few comments. The doors opened and a gothic person like Harry entered. She was wearing extremely long men's bondage skirt with chains and straps. Marissa, remember dear you're supposed to be in your robes." "Oh of course professor." She put her hand, palm down, over her head and she was instantly wearing her robes. Everyone was shocked by this but her voice..it was like poisoned honey. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Please take a seat Miss Riddle." Says Dumbledore. She sat and the hat barely touched her head before it screamed:

"NO NO! DO NOT LET THIS EVIL ENTER HERE! THE SOUL OF THIS BEIN IS BLACK! BLACKER THAN ANY SLYTHERIN! THIS EVIL WAS LAST KNOWN BY ME MY NONE OTHER THAN TOM RIDDLE! BEWARE DUMBLEDORE! BEWARE! YOUR FOES ARE REGROUPING! A TRAITOR WILL SOON RISE! THIS GIRL BELONGS IN SLYTHERIN! AMONG THE SNAKES TRHAT CREATED HER WITH A SOUL BLACKER THAN THE DARKEST NIGHT!"

Everyone was silent. Marissa took off the hat and say upon the Slytherin bench. "The hat knows me and my father well." She said as she sat. Dumbledore stood again. "Yes, well, time to eat!" A strained cry of joy escaped and the tables were laden with food.

3 HUNDRED MILES AWAY A MAN NAMED RIDDLE BEGAN LAUGHING.


End file.
